1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a connection device for two furniture parts which have to be interconnected, as well as to a piece of furniture applying such connection device. Further, it also relates to a method for interconnecting two furniture parts.
More particularly, it relates to a connection device for two furniture parts which have to be interconnected, of the type consisting at least of a first connection portion which is realized at least as a spreading system and which is intended for being provided in a recess in a first furniture part, a second connection portion which is intended for extending outside of the recess for cooperating with a second furniture part in this manner, as well as an activation mechanism for activating the spreading system.
2. Related art
An example of a device of such type is known, amongst others, from the patent application EP 0.940.587.